Demon Eclipse
Demon Eclipse is a Doom II mod for GZDoom currently being worked on by Eriance. The mod is intended to be a retelling of the original Doom experience through the eyes of another Marine. Demon Eclipse is split into 4 episodes, each with meant to carry its own unique theme and gameplay styles that have been inspired by Doom and Doom II, Heretic, as well as Hexen. The mod features a large beastiary of new monsters as well as large number of new weapons (as well as the completely remade arsenal of the original games). Story So Far Just a few months ago, you were a proud sergeant within the military. Your life took a turn for the worst when your convoy ran over a mine and you ended up in the hospital, barely alive. But you’re tough, you made it through and recovered eventually. However, when you went back, they told you were no longer fit enough to be in command. Thanks to your pass accomplishments, the military decided to cut you some slack. They referred you to the UAC, a global corporation that is the leader in technology research and current runs the show on Mars. The UAC is known to have a contract with the military and supplies them with the latest prototype weapons; some of which you've used before. They recently constructed a series of facilities on the outskirts of the desert to "cut down on research costs". Who knows why they built the thing. You landed yourself a job as a security guard. Driving around the UAC compound 50 times was an usual days worth of work. You were bored out of your mind and felt that you life has ended at the age of 30. Then the incident happened and your life was once again changed forever. From out of nowhere, a distress call came from Mars, where the UAC was doing it's most shadowy research - Something about demons invading through portals and all sorts of mumble-jumble. Mars was apparently under attack by an unknown force and the UAC wasn't ready to lose the red planet for anything. They gathered up a group of the toughest marines and decided to take the place back from who- or whatever. It was also an opportune time to test out their new gateway system that linked the two planets. Just as the gateways connected, and the marines were about to go through, a Giant Spider-Like creature stepped through. It ripped the marines and scientists in front of him apart with his two massive auto-cannons while causing massive destruction from what looks to be a BFG 9000. A horde of strange creatures followed him through the gate and reeked terror on the unsuspecting marines. The creatures quickly took over the gateway control facility and fanned out to the nearby compounds quickly. Many were slain only to have their corpses somehow reanimated. You were on your 10th loop around the UAC compound when you got radio distress calls for back up. You did what you knew how to do best - kick ass. You fought you way through to the command station to see what was going on. News of the incident reached out fast and the UAC compound was locked down within a matter of hours. All roads to and from the site was shut off and anyone trying to go in or out was shot on site. When you made it to the command station, you learned of the gateway and what beasts running through it. You didn't know what to make of it. Then you heard from the military about the quarantine policy and it involved nukes. You didn't survive the mine just to be killed by military's own nukes now. The only way out was through that gateway. You don’t know where it would take you, or if you were even survive long enough to get to it. But anything is better than being turned into radioactive vapor. You gather all the ammunition you could find and prepared for the fight of your life... Whats New Demon Eclipse Offer a wide range of new material, including a lot of custom graphics new maps, sounds and music, as well as an new Doom experience. Originally meant to be a custom resource wad, Demon Eclipse has evolved into a large mega-wad project. It features a large arsenal of remade as well as completely new weapons Weapon Information In Demon Eclipse, all the original doom weapons have been resprited and edited for the game slightly. Addition to that, Each episode will have its unique arsenal to better fit the unique themes. Below is a list of weapons for each episode. :* Episode 1: Ep-1 weapons are just resprited versions of Doom II weapons. They have been edited slightly to make them a bit more realisitic, but the overall function remain identical to the Doom II versions. :* Episode 2: Ep-2 weapons resemble those of Heretic. Each can be powered up by a "Doomsphere" (DE version, Skulltag). Powered up forms are much more powerful and has deadly effects. :* Episode 3: Ep-3 weapons are similar to those of Ep-2, where they can be powered-up. However, unlike Ep-2 weapons, Ep-3 weapons have 2 modes of fire. Pressing the "alt-fire" button will switch between these modes. Also, Ep-3 has elemental based attacks in that some monsters take more damage from some weapons, and less from others. :* Episode 4: Ep-4 weapons are much like Ep-1 weapons. They are relatively more powerful to even up with the deadlier monsters within Ep-4. Episode 1 * Fist * Chainsaw * Pistol * Shotgun * Super shotgun * Chaingun * Rocket launcher * Plasma rifle * BFG 9000 Episode 2 * Vorpal blade * Gargoyle wand * Blood bane * Demon Shredder * Demonic skull * Soul leech * Hell Staff * Hellforge Cannon * Soul reaver Episode 3 * Deathscythe * Gore wyrm * Razorfang * Scourer * Lich staff * Incinerator * Hellstorm * Soul siren * Unmaker Episode 4 * Machine gun * Automatic shotgun * Homing-rocket launcher * Repeater * Devastator Monster Information DE also offers a large beastiary of new monsters, each designed for the new maps. Many of the monsters were recycled and/or inspired from the old Hellstorm mod. Below are monsters devided up in their categories. :* Normal: Just the everyday monsters ranging from weak to really tough. Normal monsters only have 1-2 attacks and no special abilities. Some monsters do have varying elemental weakness and resistances. :* Mid-Boss: Like bosses, but weaker in HP. Most of them have several ranged attack as well as melee attacks. Mid-bosses are immune to splash damage and have higher elemental resistances. Unlike Bosses, Mid bosses are relatively common and there are usually more than one within each episode. :* Boss: The most powerful monsters in DE. They have several deadly attacks, many of which can kill the player with 1 hit. They also have 2-3x the HP as Mid-Boss monsters and have the highest elemental resistance. There are only 1 Boss monsters of each type with their episode. Normal Monsters * Abomination * Abyssal Crawler * Arachnodrone * Bloodfiend * Castor * Cybruiser * Death Incarnate * Devil * Draug * Fallen * Former Assault * Former Captain * Former Guard * Former Major * Ghoul * Guardian * Hades Sphere * Hellhound * Hellion * Ignist * Inferno * Lurker * Nightmare * Nightshade * Phantom * Reaper * Sentinel * Soul Harvester * Spriggan * Stalker * Stygian Hornet * Stygian Larva * Vulgar * Watcher * Wicked * Wraith Mid-boss Monsters * Abyssal Defiler * Archon of Hell * Deathknight * Diabloist * Hades Elemental * Hierophant * Lich Boss Monsters * Annhilator * Apprentice * Arachnokaiser * Barbatos * Behemoth * Demolisher * Dracolich * Hellsmith * Moloch of Abaddon * Naberius * Overlord * Pitlord * Stygian Queen * Torrasque Episode Infomation DE is split into 4 episodes, each designed to have its own theme. Each episode have 6 normal maps and 1 secret map. Ep-1: "Doorway to Abaddon" Episode 1 is where it all begins. your goal is to fight your way to the gateway before the nukes fall. You dont know where it would take you, but you hope it's mars. Overview :Ep-1 uses the Doom E1 feel, with the green UAC facilities and lots of nukage pools. Episode 1 features no new weapons but does offer three new monsters (Cybruiser, Demolisher, and Annihilator). The goal of Episode 1 was to give the E1 feel of the original Doom while utilizing GZdoom's more advanced features. List of Maps *Map01: "Command Station" *Map02: "Waste Processor" *Map03: "The Reactor" *Map04: "Gateway Control" *Map05: "Abyssal Lair" *Map06: "The Core" *Map41: "The Refinery" (secret) Ep-2: "The Pandemonium Fortress" After you kill the "Core" on Mars during Ep-1, it thrusts you into the abyss before it dies. When you wake up, you find yourself in hell once again. Things couldn't get any worse, can they? Your goal in Episode 2 is to blast through 6 Hellish fortresses and kill the Hellforge smith that lords over it. Overview :DE Ep-2 uses the "hellish fortress" feel, present in many maps of the original Doom's second episode. In Ep-2 you face a large number of new monsters which are much tougher than the ones you're used to in Ep-1. To combat them, an brandnew arsenal of "hell-weapons" are available for you to find. Episode 2 is much harder than Episode 1 in many respects, and is meant for more experienced Doomers. Episode 2 also offers new power-ups and items for the player. List of Maps *Map07: "Reservoir of Fire" *Map08: "Devil's Cavern" *Map09: "The Dungeon" *Map10: "Hellkeep" *Map11: "Tower of Suffering" *Map12: "The Hellforge" *Map42: "Hellstorm" (secret) Ep-3: "Planes of Despair" After killing the Hellsmith in Ep-2, a portal opens for you. You thought it would take you home, but instead it takes you even deeper into the bowls of Hell. You find yourself in a dark temple, of sorts, with 5 portals. You're not sure where each would take you, but you take your chances. Overview :In Ep-3, the player is offered an experience like that of Hexen. The episode is split between 6 maps, linked by the 5 Portals. Each portal takes you to a "plane" of hell where it's a unique world with unique monsters, environments, and other dangers. Like Episode 2, there will be a completely new set of weapons and items. Unlike Episode 2, however, Episode 3 has a set of inventory items like those found in Heretic and Hexen. Your goal of this episode is to collect the six parts of the "Unmaker", which would allow you to enter the the inner sanctums. List of Maps *Map13: "Throne of Chaos" *Map14: "Acheron" *Map15: "City of the Damned" *Map16: "Hades Spire" *Map17: "Necropolis" *Map18: "Tartarus" *Map43: "Purgatory" (secret) Ep-4: "The Red Abyss" Finally, after killing the Moloch of Abaddon, you made it to mars. It seems that years have passed since you were thrown into the pits of Hell. The Martian facilities are nothing by dark tunnels littered with the bodies of countless demons and of the marines that tried to defend against them. Homehow, you feel as if you're in for a big fight once again. Overview :Ep-4 is an attempt at creating the Doom 3 feel with Doom II all the while preserving the simplistic gameplay found with the original game. Ep-4 focuses on atmosphere and is meant to challenge the most experienced doomers. Once again, a set of new monsters will make their appearance along with some new weapons to kill them with. Your goal in Episode 4 is to fight your way through Mars, Phobos, Deimos, and Hell, so that you could return to earth. List of Maps *Map19: "Barracks" *Map20: "Armory" *Map21: "Shuttle Bay" *Map22: "Phobos" *Map23: "Deimos" *Map24: "Cargo Bay" *Map44: "Arachnophobia" (secret) Items and Power-Ups Information